Anyone who has painted, either professionally or as a do-it-yourselfer, knows that storage and protection of paint brushes is a major concern and warrants a great deal of attention. The present invention relates to the storage and protection of paint brushes, both new and used, when not in use, including paint brushes that have been used and are still covered with paint.
Storage and protection of paint brushes is particularly paramount in the case of used wet brushes. Often, painters must cease working without completing a particular task. This may be for an extended break or at the end of the work day. Conventionally the painter would have to clean the brush in copious amounts of water and then store the brush to dry. The use of so much water and the washing of paint down the drain presents obvious environmental issues. Moreover, storage and protection of the wet brush is problematic because one needs to ensure that it does not drip needlessly while also protecting the delicate bristles and metal ferrule. Because of simple laziness, some painters will discard a used brush instead of cleaning it. This presents both economic issues for the painter as well as environmental issues.
Even for new brushes protection is important. Brushes contain delicate bristles that may be bent, pulled out, or otherwise compromised in storage and transport.
It would therefore be highly beneficial to provide a novel and effective manner of storing and protecting paint brushes, both new and used, when not in use.